


Body Heat

by belial



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belial/pseuds/belial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James takes an unintentional plunge into the Cherwell at Christmastime.  Robbie helps him *cough* warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This, like all other fan-fics, is completely FALSE. I'm not implying anything about anyone involved. No beta or Brit-picking. _Lewis_ is the sole property of ITV, Masterpiece, and PBS. I wish I owned Kevin Whately and Laurence Fox, but alas…. I do not.
> 
> Notes: Fluffy fluff. Established relationship. Humor. They are completely out of character here…

Robbie rubs at his face, feeling his age more now than ever. He shoves through the crowd of officers and onlookers, past Peterson and the scrawny, mangy man Peterson’s guiding to the back of a police car. He ignores the medics, whips past a woman calling his name and climbs into the back of the bus where James sits and shakes. “You thought it was a grand idea to tackle the man off the M40, then?” he says, worry making the words come out more harshly than he’d wanted. “Into the river. In December.”

James shivers at him in response. The paramedics have stripped him of his jacket and shirt and tie, taken his shoes and socks and wrapped him in blankets. “Robbie,” he murmurs. “I didn’t expect...”

Robbie holds up a hand. He pulls the door closed behind him and half-crouches over James, cupping his face. “You don’t get to do things like that, Sergeant,” Robbie all but growls. “You stopped my heart when the ice gave way. And bloody hell, lad, you’re freezing.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” James replies, and Robbie can’t help but smooth his thumb over the planes of the younger man’s face. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t warm you up, make me stop worrying about you,” the older man explains, and he kneels on the floor of the bus, pushing James’ legs apart, ignoring the protesting creaks from his knees. “Sorry doesn’t mean you ever get to do this again.”

They end up tangling together in the blanket, and James twists so that Robbie can sit on the stretcher and James can straddle him. They push together tightly, James all but tucking his frozen toes under Robbie’s thighs, shrinking himself down as small as possible to fit into Robbie’s smaller frame. “I promise, never again,” James says, and Robbie kisses the tiny icicles off of his long lashes. “Robbie, please…”

Robbie runs his hands over the younger man’s back, dragging the blanket against his skin and pulling James as close as possible. “Body heat,” he says, and tries to ignore that James is only in trousers and a blanket. “I’d warm you a little differently if we were guaranteed privacy, soft lad,” he murmurs, and James chuckles.

“If anyone opens that door, we won’t have to worry about how far we’ve gone. The cat will be out of the bag.”

Robbie smiles, fiddles with the buckle on James’ belt. “They left you in these wet things?”

“I believe they were trying to afford me a bit of modesty,” he replies, and shifts as Robbie draws the leather through the belt loops. “Are you trying to undress me?”

“Don’t want you catching your death of cold.”

James chuckles and presses closer to the older man, huffing air into the side of Robbie’s neck. “Want me to get up and strip for you?”

“Only if you want to.”

Dangerous. Robbie gives James a smile as James wiggles out of his trousers, shoving the icy fabric aside and resituates himself in Robbie’s lap. He curls into Robbie’s body, and Robbie pets him everywhere to get his blood circulating again. “There’s something rather arousing about this,” James says.

Robbie shakes his head. “Next time you want me to stroke you like a cat, we’re doing it on my couch, and not after you’ve gone for a dip in ice water. Never took you for one that wanted to be petted though, lad.”

“Maybe you bring it out in me.”

A quick press of lips, and the doors open behind them. Robbie meets the gaze of the female medic that was attending James, and she gives him a cheeky grin. “You know, he’s not wearing socks, you could’ve had the decency to tie one onto the back door handle…”

James flushes a furious red, hiding his face in the blankets. Robbie throws his head back and laughs.

Just a typical day.

~FIN~


End file.
